The New Zabini
by DramioneAgainstAllOds
Summary: Dramione Fic: Ron cheats on her, Draco becomes nice, Blaise Zabini is her twin! Hermione's life after the war.
1. Chapter1:The changed man and the cheater

If you have read this, please review so that i can improve my story. This is the reasons reviews are important. If you don't review, authors don't get feedback and the can't improve their stories. The result: YOU get sucky stories

Thats why you should REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful J.K. Rowling does( thank you for my childhood Queen Rowling)

Chapter 1: The changed man and the cheater

Hermione's POV

I decided to stay in Muggle London with my parents, for the hoidays as I had to repeat the year I skipped at Hogwarts to go hocrux hunting . I found them in Australia and restored their memories. They had been furious with me for about a month and had finally begun to understand and appreciate what I had done to keep them safe.

I stepped into the library near her house and sighed when I finally got a reprieve from the sun.(A/N: She can't apparate there, in case a muggle sees her) I quickly returned the books and went off in search of new ones. I smiled at Jess the librarian, who knows by name due to my weekly visits. She picked out a book from the recommended reads shelf. The mysterious killings, it read. Ishuddered and put it back quickly. I dislike reading books about murder nowadays. I picked out a couple of books and went to the check out counter. I got out my wallet to find my library card, but I accidentally dropped it. I reached down to pick it up but someone else beat me to it. He stood up and I saw his face.

"Here you go, Granger. Still as clumsy as always," said Draco Malfoy, hair falling into his eyes giving a half smile and her pressed the card into my hand and turned around, hands in his pockets and sauntered out of the library, leaving me rapidly blinking and speechless. Was that really Draco Malfoy? I thought as i walked home, completely stunned after his unexpected kind gesture.

I deposited my books at home and apparated to Diagon Alley to meet up with Harry and Ron, my boyfriend. I told them about the encounter and Harry nodded and said," Yeah, I saw him at Fortsecue's the other day and he bought a little girl and ice-cream because she had dropped hers on the floor and was bawling her eyes out. He said Good afternoon to me on the way out, plus he used my actual surname instead of one of those horrid nicknames he used to use in school. He's finally changing!"

Ron said, " Maybe but he's still the ferret to me!"

I huffed," Ron grow up! People change! Sure he used to be a git but we can't judge him on his past actions!"

" Fine Hermione, I'll give him a chance. Now excuse me, I need to use the washroom." He glared and stood up.

I sighed in frustration. Isn't he supposed to at least listen to me and respect my decisions?

" I'm going home as soon as he's done," I told Harry.

He nodded. We waited for 5 minutes and Ron still wasn't out of the toilet.

" I think I'll go check on him," I told Harry and went to find Ron. I turned the corner and saw Ron snogging Lavender Brown up against the wall. His hand was up her shirt. I felt the anger boiling up in me and walked towards them.

" Excuse me, you're blocking the hallway," I said in a cold, calm tone.

" Hello? Can't you see we're trying to…" Ron pulled his hand out of her shirt and trailed off as he saw me standing before him, arms crossed.

" It's not what you think…"

" Oh it isn't? Then what, pray tell is it? I asked and raised my eyebrow.

" Look, Hermione. You never make an effort to look good in public, and you never want to have sex! I'm a grown man and I need that!" He retorted and Lavender smirked from next to him.

" Is that it? Well then, you're far more shallow than I thought. Goodbye Ronald." I said coolly and apparated straight into my room before the tears started sliding down my checks'. Oh how DARE he! I raged. I dried my tears and remembered that I had left Harry sitting there. I wrote a letter to him and explained what had happened.

Harry's POV

Ron told me he had broken up with Hermione and she had gone back to her parent's house after he got out of the toilet. He didn't seem sad at all which was puzzling. I apparated home and as soon as I did an owl flew up to my window. I recongnised her, of course, it was Hermione's owl, Athena. I read the letter.

Ron, how could you cheat on Hermione? And with Lavender Brown of all people! Honestly!" I was so furious and I wanted to punch Ron in the face but I knew I had to calm down before acting rashly and flooing to the burrow. I decided that ignoring him would work better as I really didn't want to lose my temper.

If you have read this, please review so that i can improve my story. This is the reasons reviews are important. If you don't review, authors don't get feedback and the can't improve their stories. The result: YOU get sucky stories

Thats why you should REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione Zabini

Chapter 2: Hermione Zabini

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful J.K. Rowling does( thank you for my childhood Queen Rowling)

Hermione's POV

After a week of crying myself to sleep I decided I was over Ron. Doesn't make an effort to look good! Fine! I'd show him. I washed up and and dressed in sweats to get ready for my morning jog. I exercised practically everyday because somehow I was always slightly over the average weight for my height, although it never showed. However, my exercise didn't show either and my body was not toned. I really did not want to be obese and unhealthy in the future. As I walked down the stairs I saw my parents sitting at the dinning table. My mum was twiddling her thumbs, her nervous habbit and my dad looked very nervous. " Darling, please sit down." I sat. "We just want to say that we love you and please don't be mad with us for not telling you earlier, but honey, you're adopted."

I froze in shock," What?! But I look so much like you! How can I possibly be adopted?"

" But you are. You're real parents are magical too and they want to bring you back to stay with them. I love you darling and I understand if you're angry with us.

" Oh dad, don't be silly, I'm not angry at all, extremely shocked and confused, but not angry .You've raised me and supported me and even though you're not my biological dad you'll still always be my father." I went over to him and hugged him tightly. "You too mum." I hugged her too. They were both tearing and smiling at the same time.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I breathed in and out. I was going to meet my biological family. I suddenly go butterflies in my stomach. What if they didn't like me? Calm down, Hermione, calm down. "I'll get it my mum," said and stood up, she opened the door to reveal a handsome man with black hair, turquoise colored eyes and an olive complexion, you could tell from the way he carried himself and the clothes he wore he was rich and confident. He stepped into the house and I got a glimpse of a woman, presumably my mother. She was so beautiful. She too had sparkling black hair that was tied back elegantly. She was also wearing expensive clothes. She had hazel eyes came… Blaise Zabini? Blaise was, well I suppose is, in my year and Hogwarts and although he was in all of my classes he sat at the back and hardly spoke up, although when asked a question he knew all of the answers. He was by no means shy though, just quiet and calm. He was third in standard after Malfoy and myself, although our marks were usually very close. He had not called me any names at Hogwarts though unlike most of the other Slytherins. This must be the Zabinis then.

Her biological mother practically ran to her and hugged her very tightly. " Oh Hermione! I have waited so, so long for this day to come! I'm so sorry we couldn't keep you!" she smiled at me. Her smile was so full of happiness and delight that I took to her immediately. " Is Hermione my real name? Because Blaise is derived from Latin and Hermione is derived from Greek. Am I Blaise's twin? We are in the same year at Hogwarts after all. And also do I have a glamour charm on myself because I look nothing like you." I asked.

Blaise grinned and said, " I told you, she is really smart."

My biological father smiled proudly, and replied ," So you did. Yes, Hermione is your real name. I named Blaise and your mum named you that's why your names have different origins. Yes, Blaise is your twin. Yes, you do have one. Would you like me to remove it now?"

"That's so cool I have a twin! Yes, please remove it!" I was really, really excited! My family is so good looking, I can't possibly be ugly, right?

My father muttered a spell and I closed my eyes. I felt a cooling sensation spreading from my head to my toes, and then it slowly went away. I opened my eyes again. " Oh! You are so beautiful Hermione! And you look so much like Blaise!" I felt a little disorientated for a while and ran to the bathroom to see. I did indeed look a lot like Blaise. Black hair, turquoise eyes, olive skin. But just like Blaise our features looked more like our mother's. We got our high cheekbones and straight-edged nose from her. Since both my mum and dad were tall, I had grown as well and now stood at 5' 6"( A/N: Around 168cm) around the same height as my mum but shorter than Blaise and dad. My bust had increased and my breasts were creeping out of my running top and my shorts were now far too short and could pass of as underwear. I blushed at my appearance. However, I was extremely satisfied by my change of appearance. I remembered the scar that Bellatrix had carved onto my inner arm. I slowly turned my hand over. As I suspected, the scar was still there, a scar of dark magic would be permanent, as the knife Bellatrix had used was a cursed one.

All of a sudden, I realized why I was heavier than average. Glamour charms hid everything except the person under the glamour's actual mass. As I was taller now, it made perfect sense. The exercise I did also showed nicely, as I admired my nicely toned stomach. This revelation cheered me up considerably, after what i had just been thinking, and I pulled on a bathrobe and went downstairs.

I hugged and told my adoptive parents goodbye and that I would definitely visit them soon. I did not bring anything to my new home as nothing fit me anymore. My father then did a side-along apparition with me to the gates of the manor .Zabini manor was absolutely huge! It was also a beautiful building. There was a fountain right in the middle of the immaculate lawn and the whole building was white. We entered and were in a room with curving staircases on both sides. Under the staircase there was a wide hallway that had led of into three other hallways. My father explained on led to the ballroom, one to the dining room and the other to the kitchens. Blaise then led me to my room up the curving staircase and straight down where he pointed out the living room on the left and the sauna on the right. " The house has 3 wings. The wing in the middle is basically the main wing as we are in it most of the time. The right wing contains all the bedrooms and the left wing is for the library and study. At the back we have two swimming pools and a quidditch pitch, encircled by a running track. At the front, we have the fountain and mother's gardens. " We turned right and climbed up a set of stairs. " Well, here is your bedroom! It doesn't have anything yet but mum and dad are taking you shopping later to buy clothes and things for your bedroom. Mum and dad are letting you design it! " He told me with a smile. He was absolutely right the room was completely empty but it was enormous! I was ecstatic thing of all the books I could cram into there not to mention we already had a library!

I hope you enjoy reading this!

If you have read this, please review so that i can improve my story. This is the reasons reviews are important. If you don't review, authors don't get feedback and the can't improve their stories. The result: YOU get sucky stories

Thats why you should REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D( And yes i'm going to post this at the bottom of every chapterr:D)


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping

Thank you dutch potterfan, Alison-Fire, and SandKazekage69 for reviewing:) A big thanks to followers of this story too:)

If you have read this, please review so that i can improve my story. This is the reasons reviews are important. If you don't review, authors don't get feedback and the can't improve their stories. The result: YOU get sucky stories

Thats why you should REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful J.K. Rowling does( thank you for my childhood Queen Rowling)

A/N: I've added a paragraph to chapter 2 and hope it clears up a little confusion.( It's the paragraph about her weight ) and i also added a bit about her mudblood scar( thank you jedaisy for pointing it out) If you read chapter 2 before March the 25th which was a Monday, you likely didn't see it so I hope you'll go back and read Chapter 2 again!

Chapter 3: Shopping

My mum came into my very empty room and passed me a bundle of clothing." It's for you to change into, so that we can go shopping. Do you have some sort of room design in mind?" she asked. I nodded and took the bundle from her and went to the bathroom. It had a bathtub and a showerhead. It was done up in black and white. Mum followed me in," You can change the colour if you like. Meet us in the living room as soon as you're done!" With that she elegantly swept out of the room. I looked at the clothes she had given me and put them on. I looked at my reflection. I was wearing a floor-length pale peach dress made out of silk and a silver necklace with a peach coloured stone. I did not look bad by any means, but I looked like I was going to a ball or something and I also happened to dislike the colour pink.

I entered the living room and gasped in shock. My family was watching a talk show on a flat-screen TV! My father looked up and smiled," Oh good you're here! Lets go!" He turned off the TV and grabbed the floo powder near the fire place and said," L'Avenue des Champs Elysées". We were going to Paris on my shopping trip?! I'd always wanted to go! I had taken a French course near my house every summer since I was 14 as I had always been so interested in French and it was really such a beautiful language. " L'Avenue des Champs Elyées!" I stepped out of the fire place and saw my father. I beamed, proud of myself for pronouncing it right. " Dad, how did you know I would be able to pronounce that?" I asked. He smiled at me at my use of the word 'dad. '" Hermione, dear, Zabinis have always been gifted at languages! I knew you wouldn't mispronounce it!" By that time, mum and Blaise had joined us. " This is the wizarding part of the Champs Elysées! It has the most number of boutiques in one place!" Blaise told me. We headed into a store called ' Les Royeaux'. It sold ball gowns. " We want to get you one of these gowns for your 18th birthday! Its coming up next month! On July the 29th! Blaise and dad will go look at formal robes in the men's section!" Mum exclaimed. A shop assistant came forward but my mother waved her away.

Draco's POV

I groaned as my mother dragged me with her on one of her shopping trips to Paris. " Mum, can't you just wear one of your gowns at home? You have so many! You don't need a new one" I cried. " Don't be silly, Draco darling, your birthday is coming up, so of course I need a new gown ! Do I need to reiterate the fact that your birthday comes once a year!" And with that she apparated me to her favourite ballgown boutique' Les Royeaux'. One of the shop assistants immediately came forward and recommended a few gowns from their new collection. My mother looked at a couple of them and selected 10 of them, which then magically appeared in one of the changing rooms. " Mum, why do I have to help you choose you're gown? Can't I get my own robe so that we'll be done faster?" I asked hopefully. " Don't be silly dear! You have to tell me which one I look best in!" I groaned again. My mother tried on 5 of them and I was decidedly bored, telling her she looked fabulous in all of the gowns, which was the truth. I glanced to my right and saw the most beautiful girl ever. She was wearing a gown the colour of the ocean on a sunny day, which matched her eyes perfectly. She tanned and had midnight black hair. But what was strange was that she seemed exceedingly familiar, despite the fact I was certain I had never seen her before.

Hermione's POV

I tried on just one gown and I knew it was the perfect one for me. It matched my eyes and when I came out of the changing room my mother gasped and exclaimed," Oh Hermione you look so, so gorgeous! Your brother and dad are done choosing their robes too! Antonio! Blaise! Come look at Hermione's gown!" she called. They all admired my gown and I went back into the changing room to change out.

Draco's POV

I was thinking very hard when I suddenly realized why she looked familiar! She was like the female version of my best mate, Blaise. Oh wait till I told him there was a girl who looked the female version of him! Ha, and he said there was no one in the world you looked exactly like him because of his Zabini genes!

All of a sudden, my mum came out of the changing room wearing a deep blue gown, which glimmered and had a sash over one shoulder.

" I just heard Isobelle's voice! She must be here too! Ah there she is!" Sure enough, standing not a metre away, was Isobelle Zabini and her family! I smirked. Perfect timing!

" Blaise!" I called and strode over to converse with my best mate.

"Hey Draco!", he greeted.

" Blaise I just saw this girl who looked.."

" Ah Draco, meet my twin sister, Hermione." He gestured, and I looked up ans saw the girl from earlier." Hermione, this is my best mate Draco, I know you haven't been getting along in the past, but I really hope you can get to know each other better." He looked at us hopefully. I hadn't heard him after he said the words 'twin sister'. Twin sister? I wasn't aware Blaise even had a sister!

" What the hell? Since when have you had a twin sister?" I exclaimed.

" Technically, since I was conceived but we found her today. She's been living as a muggleborn and was under a glamour charm, which we removed. Hermione is going to stay at Zabini Manor until school starts."

" Wait… Hermione? Your twin is Hermione Granger?!" I shouted.

" Yes, that was my name until 2 hours ago." She smirked.

" Listen, I'm very sorry for all the insults from school, and I'm not just saying this because now you're a pureblood, but I really don't see the difference between purebloods and muggleborns anymore." I apologized, talking very fast and looking at the floor.

" I forgive you," she smiled.

" W-wait? You do? So easily, after all the names I've called you?" I asked incredulously.

" Draco, I've seen you're change in personality, so I forgive you," she told me.

" Thank you!" I was so grateful she had accepted my apology, I had feared that no one would acknowledge that I was not the stuck-up brat who believed strongly in the pureblood ideology anymore.

My mother came to us, apparently having finished her chat with Mr. and Mrs. Zabini. " It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Narcissa, you're godmother! I do hope you can attend Draco's birthday celebration! The celebration will be from noon to 4 and the ball will commence at 6! Goodbye, Draco and I still have some shopping to do!" she called as she dragged me away yet again.

Hermione's POV

We had shopped for ours getting loads of clothes, shoes, accessories and also furniture that I wanted for my room. I had a cool bookcase that ran along the wall(A/N: Check out this link for the bookshelf . /tumblr_m5ggtv04nO1r8lyjno1_ ) . And I had decided that my room should be enchanted and reflect the color of the sky outside, although if the weather was bad, I would still be able to change it. I also had a wooden study desk, a king sized bed, an antique bed side table and a brand new walk in wardrobe. I also carpeted the entire floor in a white furry carpet. I decided not to change the color of the bathroom. My room was so perfect!

If you have read this, please review so that i can improve my story. This is the reasons reviews are important. If you don't review, authors don't get feedback and the can't improve their stories. The result: YOU get sucky stories

Thats why you should REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D


	4. Chapter 4: Flying lessons and Quidditch

Chapter 4: Flying lessons and quiddictch

If you have read this, please review so that i can improve my story. This is the reasons reviews are important. If you don't review, authors don't get feedback and the can't improve their stories. The result: YOU get sucky stories

Thats why you should REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful J.K. Rowling does( thank you for my childhood Queen Rowling)

A/N: Thanks to reviewer liontail:))

Hermione's POV

I had been at Zabini Manor for a week now and I could finally navigate the corridors without getting lost. I went to the library every day and just buried myself in a book. The titles in the library were so fascinating, I couldn't help myself! There were books ranging from Pureblood family trees and muggle books, as well as dark magic and higher standard spells. Blaise walked in on me while I was reading a book on becoming an Animagus. I was so immersed in the book I didn't notice him till her cleared his throat.

" Oh Blaise! I had been meaning to ask you! What's that building over there?" I asked pointing to a building in the distance through the huge windows of the library. The building was absolutely tiny and you could hardly see it.

" That's Malfoy Manor! Our lands stop halfway in between both our Manor and theirs." He answered. I scowled, although I had forgiven Draco, it did not mean that I would tolerate Narcissa Malfoy, and she definitely wasn't my idea of an ideal neighbor.

" Narcissa has never really believed in the pureblood ideology after she met her sister's husband and daughter. She has redecorated the whole mansion so when you go over you won't recognize anything. She has also removed the dungeons. Plus, Lucius is in Azkaban anyways. Besides, their library is bigger than ours," Blaise said temptingly.

How huge must their library be? Our was already the biggest library I had ever seen! Bigger than the library at Hogwarts too! I really wanted to visit Malfoy Manor now, and since Narcissa Malfoy had redecorated, it shouldn't call forth any bad memories.

" Anyway, the real reason I came here was to ask you whether you wanted to play Quidditch later? Draco's coming over soon." Blaise told me.

" Blaise, I'm sorry , but I don't know who to fly" I admitted sheepishly.

Blaise's jaw dropped.

" I thought everyone knew how to fly! It was a mandatory lesson in first year!" Draco exclaimed strolling into the library. " Blaise, your parents told me you were here," he addressed Blaise then turned to me, waiting for my answer.

"Well… I never really got the hang of it, never liked it either." I told them.

" What, why? Its impossible to dislike flying!" Blaise exclaimed. I glared at him.

Draco on the other hand, asked, "Why don't you like flying?"

" The broom was so rickety and unstable I felt like I was going to fall off and go splat into the ground!" I replied.

Draco scoffed," The brooms at Hogwarts were such old models! Those ones were very rickety and very unsafe. The newer ones are much more stable and safer!"

"Wait, lets get this straight, so you don't have a fear of heights, just of flying?" Blaise clarified and I nodded.

In the meantime, Draco had hunted down a very familiar book. Quidditch through the ages. He flipped to the last page and there was a graph.

" You see?" He showed me the graph. It was titled number of accidents caused by quidditch and it spanned over the last 100 years. The numbers were decreasing per year." There are still accidents because there of course people who still use the old brooms and the like any sport quidditch has risks. "

I still felt skeptical and it must have shown on my face because Blaise and Draco rolled their eyes and dragged me down to the pitch.

"Meet the Star Racer, fastest and safest broom ever made. Easy to maneuver and perfect for everyone, be it a professional player or a mere beginner," Draco announced proudly.

"Up!" Draco commanded and the broom rose and hovered just the right height for him to get on.

" Get on, Hermione! I'll get on behind you." He told me. I was still extremely apprehensive. Looking at me, his expression softened.

" Hermione, I promise you, I will not let you fall. Do you trust me?" He asked. I nodded and got on hesitantly and he got on right behind me. His arms encircled me and held the broom. He then tilted the broom upwards and we soared higher. I marveled at the fact that the broom was very stable and it did not feel unnatural sitting on it. We landed after a very short flight.

Blaise grinned at me, " Well now, that wasn't so bad, was it, little sis?"

I smiled widely and said," I don't think I'm scared of flying anymore!"

Draco laughed, a nice, deep laugh that made me smile wider when I heard it.

Blaise smiled, " Good! Now its time for Flying and Quidditch 101!"

Draco and Blaise spent the whole afternoon teaching me how to fly like a pro and the rules of quidditch. I found that I was beginning to enjoy the sport and was starting to understand why my friends were so crazy over it.

If you have read this, please review so that i can improve my story. This is the reasons reviews are important. If you don't review, authors don't get feedback and the can't improve their stories. The result: YOU get sucky stories

Thats why you should REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D


	5. Chapter 5: Letters to friends

**Hi! Please don't kill me! I was really really busy with school! I'll update really soon i swear! Sorry for the ultra short chapter.**

**Thanks to knifegirl01, missy-history, liontail, ConAddict13 for reviewing:) You all made my day:)**

**As always, reviews are always very much appreciated.**

**Chapter 5: Letters to friends**

**Hermione's POV**

I had realized that I had better send a letter to Harry and Gin informing them of my new look. I should have done this earlier actually but I was too caught up with shopping, quidditch, exploring the house and hanging out with Blaise that I completely forgot!

I sat down at my study desk, taping my quill thinking of what to write. Should just convey my new appearance via message and then meet with them or ask them to meet me and tell them in person? I guess meeting them in person would be the better thing to do. I wrote down my letter and called Athena and told her to deliver the letter to Harry.

**Harry's POV**

I was on a date with Ginny at a café in Diagon Alley and I had put up a charm so that the press could not hear what we were saying or take pictures of us when Athena swooped down.

" Look it's Athena!" I exclaimed, incredibly relieved. All my letters were undelivered as somehow all the owls I had asked had been unable to locate Hermione which has incredibly frightening as owls could locate a person halfway around the world. She dropped the letter in front of me and I opened it. Ginny leaned over my shoulder to read it.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_I am so,so sorry I haven't contacted you earlier. Something major happened this summer and I would like to tell you in person. Could both of you meet me in a muggle café near King's Cross Station tomorrow at noon? I drew a map on the back. Please don't show this letter to Ronald or bring him. If you can't make it just owl me when you can._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

" I hope nothing bad happened, she wasn't exactly very specific. Anyways, are you free tomorrow? Of course we weren't going to bring Ron with us!"

" I'm free. Well obviously after what he did! He is such a prat! Mum's officially banned him fro The Burrow because he brought another one of his disgusting slags home last Sunday and her dress was so indecent and they were doing it in the toilet during lunch! We could hear them! " Ginny said disgustedly.

I shuddered "I'm glad I wasn't there. By the way, do you happen to have a quill and paper with you?" I asked Gin.

" Yes," she pulled them out of her purse.

I wrote down my message then read it out loud.

_Dear Hermione,_

_That's fine, we're glad you're safe. Sure we'll meet you tomorrow! Don't worry we definitely won't. He's a total git._

_Love,_

_Harry and Gin_

" Does that sound all right?" I asked.

"Perfect!" she smiled at me and I leaned in to kiss her.

**Thanks for reading:)**

**If you have read this, please review so that i can improve my story. This is the reasons reviews are important. If you don't review, authors don't get feedback and the can't improve their stories. The result: YOU get sucky stories**

**Thats why you should REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D**


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting

A/N:

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful J.K. Rowling does( thank you for my childhood Queen Rowling)

Thanks to missy-history and Riekyell for reviewing:)

_If you have read this, please review so that i can improve my story. This is the reasons reviews are important. If you don't review, authors don't get feedback and the can't improve their stories. The result: YOU get sucky stories_

_Thats why you should REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D_

_**Chapter 6: The meeting**_

**Hermione's POV**

I was feeling so nervous and I was constantly checking my watch at a quarter to 12, I couldn't take it and flooed to Diagon Alley. I walked into the Leaky Cauldron and made my way into Muggle London and to the café. I scanned the café for Harry and Gin but couldn't see them so I ordered a Green Tea Cream( A/N: Sorry I just had that and its great :D ) and sat down at a table near the door and waited.

**Ginny's POV**

Harry flooed over to The Burrow and I said goodbye to Mum and we went to Diagon Alley together. After casting an invisibility charm on ourselves to prevent reporters from following us we quickly made our way into Muggle London.

Once in Muggle London we quickly removed the invisibility charm and Harry pulled Hermione's letter out of his pocket.

" Is this the right way? What's the café called again?" I asked Harry, who was holding Hermione's letter out in front of him.

"Yes it is! Look there's the café, Starbucks, across the road!" He pointed.

We walked into this café with a rather odd name. What kind of name was Starbucks anyway?

**Hermione's POV**

The door opened and Harry and Gin stepped in. They looked around and took a seat. I walked over to them and said, " Hi Harry, Hi Gin!"

Both Gin and Harry looked up completely confused because I'm sure they had recognized my voice but not my appearance.

I took a deep breath and dove right in," Yes, I'm Hermione and my big news is that I found out I was adopted and had a glamour charm placed on me."

**Harry's POV**

Well, the girl on front of me certainly sounded like Hermione but I had to be certain.

" If you really are Hermione, answer this. What did you say when you figured out fire combated the Devil's Snare?" Harry asked.

The girl in front of him blushed furiously in embarrassment, "Yes, of course, but there's no wood." She muttured.

" Hermione! It is you!" I enveloped her into a hug.

" Harry Potter, you bloody git! That was a momentary loss of wits, without me you wouldn't even have figured that out!" She hit me upside the head.

"Owwww!" I moaned, rubbing my head.

"Come here Gin!" She pulled Ginny into a hug.

**Ginny's POV**

" Oh my gosh Hermione you look so cute! And your clothes! Are you wearing make-up?" I squealed in delight.

" Thanks Gin, yes just a little!" she responded.

" It's so great to see you! How are you? You look fantastic!" I said hugging her happily.

**Hermione's POV**

" I'm so glad to see you guys too! I'm a lot better now! My new family helped to cheer me up a lot! They are Purebloods they are very loving and welcoming. They're the Zabinis." I told them.

"Oh Hermione, you think we're that shallow! That war changed everyone even the Malfoys who participated in the war!" Ginny exclaimed.

I sighed in relief although I knew that Harry and Ginny were more likely to be completely accepting, there was always that small chance that they wouldn't and that would have been horrible. The person who would have probably reacted badly was Ronald so in a way I was kind of glad that we weren't on speaking terms.

Suddenly something occurred to me, " Was Ronald at the Burrow when you flooed over?"

"No, He's been banned from it because he keeps bringing home sluts. Some at the same time!" Ginny grimaced.

I wrinked my nose.

"Well, at least he knows nothing about this because I just had an idea. No one tells him about my new appearance until we get to Hogwarts and his shocked and furious expressions will make my day, and then I'll ignore him for the rest of the year, or until he apologizes at the very least! " I grinned.

Harry and Ginny laughed.

" Brilliant, Mione!" Harry said.

"It would totally serve him right!" Ginny smiled.

"Anyways, I have to go for Quidditch practice but it was so nice to finally catch up with you two! Owl me whenever you want but make sure to say deliver it to Zabini Manor!" Hermione hugged both Harry and Ginny and raced off leaving them both really startled.

**Ginny's POV**

I blinked a couple of times.

"Did Hermione really just say Quidditch practice?" I asked Harry.

"It would seem so, because I heard that too! She has certainly changed a fair bit over the summer!" Harry said.

Chapter 7: The birthday balls

Hermione's POV

It was the day of Draco's birthday and mother was in my room helping me pick out what to wear. She was riffling through the newly bought gowns in the back of the walk in wardrobe. She pulled out a beautiful strapless dress of molten silver that was figure hugging and floor length. It was simple but really elegant. She also helped pick out matching silver heels and a simple silver chain with a rabbit on it.

"Hermione, go take a bath! I will too but I'll be back later to help you with your hair!" She told me and went back to her own room.

I got the water running and stepped into the tub and sighed. I really hoped that I wouldn't trip or fall or do something else really embarrassing at the party! I was also worried that I would be left alone as Blaise had other friends, and mother and father would want to mingle with the other adults.

_If you have read this, please review so that i can improve my story. This is the reasons reviews are important. If you don't review, authors don't get feedback and the can't improve their stories. The result: YOU get sucky stories_

_Thats why you should REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D_


	7. Chapter 7: Before the ball

Thanks HPFREAK1999, Readergirl56, 1241070 , Cho JiHyun, missy-history, knifegirl01, Mrs. Handsome, 12 , Highfive and Vampess for reviewing:) You guys make my day so much:)

I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time I was really busy with school and one of my friends passed away. I was having a really tough time so I didn't have time to write anything. I hope you enjoy this chapter, review and let me know:)

**_Chapter 7: Before the ball_**

**Hermione's POV**

It was the day of Draco's birthday and mother was in my room helping me pick out what to wear for his birthday ball. She was riffling through the newly bought gowns in the back of the walk in wardrobe. She pulled out a beautiful strapless dress of molten silver that was figure hugging and floor length. It was simple but really elegant. She also helped pick out matching silver heels and a simple silver chain with a rabbit on it.

"Hermione, go take a bath and change don't change into your dress yet! You're going over to Malfoy Manor for a couple of hours before the ball and you'll get ready there!" She told me.

I got the water running and stepped into the tub and sighed. I really hoped that I wouldn't trip or fall or do something else really embarrassing at the ball! I was also worried that I would be left alone as Blaise had other friends, and mother and father would want to mingle with the other adults.

After a quick wash , I changed into my favorite blue one-piece swimsuit and went to meet Blaise in front of the fireplace. We flooed over together. Although I had been over to Malfoy Manor before, it was only to go to their library and play quidditch so I had not actually been to any other rooms or places in it except the pitch, Draco's room, the library , the kitchen and the dinning room. I had had no idea that they had a swimming pool until last week when Draco told us what he had in mind for his birthday.

As expected their pools were very grand. Indoor pools with beautiful stone flooring and wonderfully high ceilings with intricate designs. There was an Olympic sized pool, a wading pool, a diving pool and a circular pool that Draco was lounging

In, on an inflatable raft, staring up at the ceiling, both hands trailing in the water. He hadn't noticed us yet. I took that moment to study him. He obviously exercised daily and it showed, he had a beautifully sculpted six pack and he looked peaceful and lost in thought. His reminded me of that of an angel, especially with his platinum colored hair, it always had, ever since I first saw him although I soon realized his angelic appearance was nothing like his real persona. Now though, perhaps his looks did match his personality.

"Hey." Blaise called his voice ringing out in the huge space.

He sat up, startled, turned towards us and smiled.

"Hey."

He pointed to two other inflated rafts lying against the wall and motioned for us to join him. Blaise my oh so graceful brother decided it would be a good idea to get onto his raft standing. The only thing that could have made that moment any better was if I had had my camera to capture that delightful splash and his surprised face as he fell face first into the water in a completely undignified manner that rather resembled a chicken, with is arms and legs splayed. Draco was laughing too much he too fell of his raft which caused me to laugh even more and sink to the floor holding my stomach. I probably laughed for a good 5 minutes straight and was tearing slightly before I calmed down enough to drag my own raft to the pool and with a pointed look at Blaise, getting on perfectly without the raft tipping over. By then Draco had already gotten back on his raft and pushed his hair back and was watching Blaise as he was utterly failing in the simple task of getting on the raft. He finally managed after I showed him though.

3 hours passed by quickly. We splashed one another, we lazed around and we dived a little. And of course since Blaise and Draco had taken lessons in absolutely everything they were both fucking perfect at it. It really wasn't fair. We even did a few laps and of course I lost. It was still a wonderful afternoon though. At 3, Mother came to get me because it was time to get ready, or as I called it absolute torture, getting pulled and pushed and scrutinized for over 2 hours.

**Draco's POV**

I couldn't have asked for a better birthday celebration. Technically the ball was the celebration but this felt more like it. At 3, Hermione was dragged away by her Mother to get ready for the ball.

"Save me!" She mouthed as she was hauled out of the pool. Blaise laughed and waved bye to her. She scowled and left. Blaise and I did a few more laps before we decided we had better get ready before our mothers came and dragged us out, just like they did with Hermione.

**Hermione's POV**

Those lucky boys. My hair was being prodded and adjusted every five seconds.

"I'm done with your hair!" My mother called.

Finally. It's been 45 minutes.

"On to make up!"

And my scowl is back. At 5.45 I was ready, just in time for the ball my appearance deemed immaculate by Mother.


End file.
